The Hazards Of Climbing Out A Window
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: In which Joe and Iola attempt to do their thing. And Iola gets annoyed. Fluffy fluff.One shot.


Note: Just a quick little song fic

Note: Just a quick little song fic. Fluffily fluff with some humor. I've been trying to write more, but apparently my computer is infected with viruses. Hey, who knew? The song is Check Yes Juliet. Why Juliet is checking yes, I dunno. But it's a good song, go listen to it.

The Hazards Of Climbing Out A Window

_Check yes Juliet _

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet _

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run don't ever look back_

_They'll tare us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart on saying were not meant to be _

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be, you and me._

At first, Iola was sure it was just the rain. That the pitter patter she heard against the window was nothing more than the cool summer rain rapping against the window, that she was imagining things since she had just watched Supernatural alone with the light's off. Not terrifying, but enough to make you turn around when you hear a noise. So she laid across her bed, bored with the rainy evening and lack to do.

Iola was grounded.

Apparently parents don't like it when you throw the neighbor's lawn chair in their pool with your best friend and the neighbor's come to complain.

Iola twirled a strand of her raven black hair with her finger.

_Rap, rap, rap._

Iola then sprung up into a sitting position, her back as straight as a plank of wood. There was no way on god's green earth that she had imagined THAT.

Iola then moving to a different position so she was kneeling in front of the window, which lied on the wall at the end of her bed. She slowly opened it, and looked through the screen. She saw the silhouette of a figure on her front lawn, looking as if he was clutching some rocks.

Most teenage girls would be alarmed by a man's silhouette on their lawn.

But Iola knew that silhouette.

"Joe Hardy! What are you doing on my lawn? Are you trying to wake up my parents!?"

_Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can't change the locks don't let them change their mind_

_Lace up your shoes here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tare us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell you r heart on saying were not mean to be_

_Run baby forever we'll be, you and me_

Joe simply dropped the rocks in her hand, and shouted back at her.

"Don't worry! I already chucked a bunch of rocks at their window by mistake. If they were going to wake up, they would have by NOW."

Iola groaned and rubbed her face. She was still slightly peeved at Joe for getting her in trouble for the chair thing, and she really didn't feel like having another window incident.

The emergency rooms were getting way too used to them.

She then leaned forward a bit more and yelled, "Can't you just go home? I'm still kind of peeved here for the lawn chair thing!"

"You didn't have to listen to me! Peer pressure is a bitch!"

"Oh shut up you ass!"

"Potty mouth!"

"Look who's talking Mr. Peer Pressure Is A Bitch? Kiss my ass."

Iola then leaned back into her room, hair and face soaking, and slammed the window shut, not bothering to slide the screen back down. She then separated her hair into two parts, and squeezed the water out of it. The bang rap bang of rocks on the window started again. Iola tried to ignore it, she really truly did. But the cold shoulder had never quite been her thing. She preferred a loud obnoxious argument over the icy cold ignorance any day.

After twenty minutes, Iola, highly frustrated, tossed the window open violently, body shaking, and shouted,

"What do you want?"

"You to jump out the window!"

"Are you trying to get me killed? Remember our other incident's? What am I going to do, land in that bush outside my window? I'm two stories up!"  
She screamed over the roar of the rain, wondering if Joe had crap for brains.

"I'll catch you!"

Iola chuckled to her self.

"I have a better chance with the bush!"

"Come on, I-I, don't you trust me."

Iola sighed and rubbed her temples. She did trust Joe, when it came down to it. That was mainly why she had gone along with the lawn chair scheme. And he did look really hot, that rain soaking his cloths and sticking to him, his wet matted down blonde hair…

"Alright, I'm coming down!"

She shouted and then sighed. Joe whooped in excitement. Iola then turned around, grabbed her high-tops off the floor, shoved them on, and turned back to the window.

"You ready, scattered brained broad?"

"Shut up, Joe. Just catch me."

Hollered Iola as Joe positioned himself directly under her bedroom window, arms held out and braced, ready to catch her at she fell. Iola then swung one foot over the window ledge, so she was sitting on it like a horse. It was still pouring, and the rain soaked through her light T shirt and jean shorts quickly, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"Alright, one…two…three…GO!"

Iola then shoved herself away from the window, and towards Joe.

_Were flying through the night way up high _

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tare us apart if you give them the chance…_

Iola, when she thought back to this, didn't even remember the feeling of falling. It seemed the next thing she knew she was smacking into Joe, and the two were tumbling to the ground.

"I thought you said you were going to catch me!"  
Iola complained as she sat up, she was still onto of Joe, but she felt ok. Aside from being soaking wet.

"I did catch you, I just then crumbled to the ground."

Said Joe as Iola stood up and Joe sat up with a groan.

"That's going to leave a bruise."

"Oh shut up you big baby."

Said Iola as she leaned over and helped Joe to his feet.

"Hey, cut me some slack. It's not easy having 115 pounds of short, dark haired, hot woman hit you."

Joe then put his finger under Iola's chin and pulled him towards her. Joe then kissed Iola lightly on the lips, and Iola felt herself suddenly very warm despite the chilling rain and her soaked clothing.

"I say we head back to my place, dry off, and hit Wendy's. You game?"

Iola smiled and linked arms with Joe.

"Of course, Babe. I'm surprised that climbing out the window actually went well for us this time."

The two then skipped off towards Joe's car. Meanwhile, one window over,

"Oh! OH! Look, she's jumping out the damn window. Oh, thank bloody god I can read lips, he told her to trust him. That gets EVERY girl. Oh damn honey you sure we should let them go…I hope he says where they are going!"

Said Elodie Morton as she adjusted her binoculars. The English immigrant, wife, and mother of two was currently spying on her daughter and 'he's my best friend' boyfriend. God, did she really need to give Iola the When Harry Met Sally speech? She was so like her father, Elodie would have just made out with him and screamed I love you by now…

"Eli, you are the one that said they would be fine. Besides, it's not like they are dating. Or, at least not in their minds."

Said Bob Morton as he rolled over in bed and gazed over at his wife of 20 years. He was 40 now, they had eloped when they he was 20, Elodie 19. She had Chet about two years later when she was barely 22 and finishing her degree.

And he still loved her.

"OH! He just said, let's go to my place and dry off and then hit Wendy's. I think they'll be ok, don't you? I mean they won't have sex at Wendy's, will they? I'm sure the employs would get mad. Of course there is always the restroom…"

Said the blonde haired Englishwoman as she walked over to her closet, placed the binocular on the top shelf, and climbed back into bed next to her husband. Bon just rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I've been ok with this all along. Second of all, who wants to have sex in a fast food restaurant restroom? They are disgusting. They'd be better off in a car."

Elodie sighed and scooted closer to Bob, who wrapped his arms around her.

"You have a point…of course, Chet was made in the middle of traffic on the highway…Oh they'll be fine. Who am I kidding? Those who won't get together tonight. They'll need something blunt, forceful, and shockingly flamboyant. God, I'm tired. Goodnight, love, I love you."

Elodie whispered as she lightly kissed her husband and barred herself deeper in the blankets.

She hoped Iola was in her position someday, only Joe was laying next to her.

She really did.


End file.
